Yhetee
}} Yhetees are a race of large, bipedal ice-beast that inhabits the sub-zero peaks of the Eastern Lands, a distant cousin to the Ogres of today. The Yhetee packs inhabit the highest slopes of many mountain ranges, but are particularly common amongst the Mountains of Mourn and, the place of their birth -- the towering peaks of the Ancient Giant Holds. There, high on the roof of the world, the Yhetees survive by preying on the beast herds that dwell alongside them. Yhetees are powerful, and can sprint as fast as an armoured horse. Because of this they are usually used by an Ogre Tyrant in much the same way cavalry are used in other armies, to deliver swift attacks on weapon points in the enemy line, and to help pursue a defeated opponent from the battlefield. With their sheer brute strength and ferocious nature Yhetees can smash a hole in any enemy battle line or maul any opponent that dares to stand up to them. Overview }} Yhetees are creatures of ice and frost. The pale pelts of the Yhetees make them hard to spot in the snowy landscape, and only when their shaggy hair is overly matted and blood-speckled are they easy to pick out. There is a strange and almost supernatural connection between the Yhetees and the high altitude mountains themselves. Indeed, the Yhetees exude an aura of cold so powerful that those attacked by them will find their limbs stiffened and joints frozen, making them easy prey for these fierce and feral predators. A large scale attack by a whole pack of Yhetees is inevitably heralded by an avalanche, which the creatures trigger deliberately in order to trap their prey before loping down the side of the mountain to claw out and devour their half-frozen victims. Yhetees have developed long, fused claws that are the natural equivalent of climbing pitons, with dewclaws on the back hinge, allowing them to climb features other races could not negotiate. A blow from a Yhetee's iron-hard claws will rip off limbs and heads with ease and they are also ideal for quickly digging out half-frozen victims buried by snow and ice. Even with their deadly claws, a vestige of Ogre-like behaviour remains in the Yhetees' ancestry to ensure that they still use clubs of a sort, fashioning ice weapons by the simple expedient method of snapping a bough from a tree and breathing pure cold onto it until it resembles a massive ice-encrusted club. Dominant Yhetees sometimes use pairs of these, smashing apart everything in their path. Yheteess that spend too much time in the lowlands (to them, anything not above the cloud-line) become lethargic, sickly and will begin to wither beneath a hot sun. For these reasons, once their obligation to the Ogres is complete, Yhetees will return to the mountainous lairs. It's not uncommon for an Ogre tribe to include some Yhetees amongst its ranks. How or why the Yhetees are convinced to fight alongside the Ogres is a subject of much speculation. Some scholars suspect that Yhetees are a remote offshoot of the Ogre species dating back to the Big Migration. Others theorise that the Yhetees owe the Ogres a great debt from somewhere in their distant past, even before they evolved into creatures of ice and snow, and hence their habitual reply to the Ogres' summons to war is one of ancestral honour rather than any kind of learned response. Warfare Whatever the truth of the matter, an Ogre Tyrant is able to summon Yhetees to war by a blast on the Great Horn, a huge curling tusk taken from the largest ice mammoth killed by the tribe. The acoustic qualities of this horn, twinned with the mighty lungs of the Ogre sounding it, send the blast echoing to the peaks of the mountain range. Riding great avalanches of snow, the Yhetees will enter the Ogre Kingdoms, ready for the great hunt that is open war. Those who travel the mountain passes know the threat posed by the savage packs of creatures known as the Yhetee. Living far above the treeline, Yhetees are hairy ape-armed humanoids with a ravenous hunger for flesh. With their pale fur and penchant for lurking buried in the snowdrifts that cap the highest mountains, Yhetees stalk unseen while keeping a wary watch over the highland paths. When their quarry is spotted — perhaps armed convoys daring passage over the high passes, or herds of creatures such as Rhinox or Ice Mammoths — then the Yhetees surround the prey and trigger an avalanche. Tons of snow plunges down the mountainside, closely followed by the loping Yhetees, who can scale sheer cliff faces and negotiate steep drops at speed. With their foes crushed by rocks and snow, the Yhetees dig out their half-frozen victims using long, iron-hard talons to lop off limbs and heads, soaking the snows with blood. Some Yhetees use crude clubs heavily encrusted with pure blocks of ice —these are the perfect instruments with which to batter foes to a pulp. The few victims that survive such attacks claim that the Yhetees themselves exude an aura of unnatural frost, causing limbs to stiffen and making breathing laborious in such icy chill. Miniatures Yhetees Ogre Kingdoms 6th Edition Miniatures.jpg|6th Edition. Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (8th Edition) ** : pg. 45 * : Warhammer Armies: Ogre Kingdoms (6th Edition) ** : pg. 34 * : Storm of Magic (Expasion) ** : pg. 127 es:Yehtis Category:Beasts Category:Mountains of Mourn Category:Ogre Kingdoms Military Category:Y